I will love you today
by GothicLolita333
Summary: This story is about love and it has story,humor,all you want,and now for real,is rated M,and I don't want to destroy your childhood,I am serious right now hope to be at your expectations,PS:at the end something dedicated to Truck speed me SPLAT!NejiGaara


This is my new story ,it's yaoi, it's romantic, it has story,it has past and present and it's just ..:D hope you all like it and for the words that doesn't seem to be understood, I don't know why when I put it on the net at fan fiction it is just the fact that some words are cut by the program,….I don't know…anyway you can understand the sentence. I really like this story:d and for the Truck+speed+me=SPLAT!.he knows..I do something that will be liked at the end but please don't do like me and read all cause I will get sad:D::D:D dies the :D.

I will love you today 

"Hey...don't get annoyed and don't make that face to me, I just asked a question…"  
"Shut up."  
"Why?"  
"Because all you do is to ask why."

"Because I don't understand you."  
"You don't have to understand me."

"Well…I want to."  
"Why?"  
"Now…who is asking why…"  
"Tell me already."  
"You will find out."  
_And there he goes …Just ironically and just the fact that he wants' to understand me…it's damn annoying and I have to stay with him like…six or seven mouths…And the program isn't over yet and he just went outside…I don't care ,I don't want to stay with him anyway._

Next day

"Hey! What happened?"

_Sasuke just yell at me, letting me go in the other way he is and then running to come on my side and not even close of me and yelled._

"_Gaara, tell me, you didn't have this face from…I don't know, kindergarten, when that girl kissed you and then you were annoyed like hell."_  
"What face do I …have?"  
"Now that's new, you really listen what I said?" 

"Uchiha, you are testing my nerves." _Those weren't my words._

"Shit…"_His words._  
_He was just about to skip classes and the teacher just wants him to come in. He will kill me for that later. Anyway …I just go to library…I kind of have a job there, right? But that conversation and all that stuff. He just asked why I want to stay there all day to look at kinds that come and go taking books and why don't I go home and stuff like that….I just didn't want to answer and he just …_

"Hello mate."  
_Mate?_

"What are you doing here?"  
"You know I have to stay with you here, every day…all the day…"_Weird voice…like he is enjoying annoying me.._  
"You skip classes and you can skip this too."  
"No...I don't want to."  
_He just sit there at the desk that was much smaller than a desk with his left hand on his cheek ,smiling, it was like a statuette of thinking but in the same time, I really think he doesn't think at all._

"Why you don't want to?"  
"Because…"  
_He gets up of the chair and looks at me, with his hands in his pockets, now I see…he is much taller than me._

"Because?"  
"Well…just say that this is the only way I can see you."  
"And why do you want to see me?"  
"Well…"  
_He didn't answered and just kissed me on the cheeks and then goes to my ear._

"_Maybe I have some intention to become…a good friend with you…"  
That was pervert and I don't know why...And still he just looks at me, wanting to hear my response, that aren't going to happen how he wants. _

"Fuck you."

_I keep continue to go to the desk and sit in my chair and open my bag to search that book I wanted to read._  
"No…"  
_He just stayed there and look in the direction I been 2 min ago and still I don't find that book,where the hell it is?_  
"I want to do that to you."  
_I stopped searching the book but my hand was still in the bag but still I think that is why I looked terrified like hell, I try to understand the sentence…I said fuck you and he just said, I want to do that to you?_

"1 This is really perverted „_He is still smiling. Why the hell do you smile?_"2 I don't care if you are gay, I will say this for you really honestly, I don't like guys and 3 if you want to make a joke, then get out and laugh because I don't care."  
_He looked at me with those eyes, sad, so sad…It was like I hurt him…I don't care when people get hurt by my words but this face…is just so sad…_

"I don't think you really like girls anyway."  
_He didn't looked at me when he said that, but still his hands in the pockets and still staying in the same place, three steps from the desk._

"How do you know that?"_Like he was knowing me from when I was born, but still, I don't like girls or I didn't find a normal one…but neither man._  
"Hn…"Smirk. I don't think you like humans at all and plus I don't make a joke and you really did hurt my feelings."  
_I didn't say such hurtful words but the meaning is: GET-THE-FUCK-OUT-AND-FUCK-YOURSELF-WIRDO-Gay. Ok…that sounds like I have hurt him but still…_

"I …"  
_I just couldn't say anything, I don't know what to say and still I don't find that damn book!_

"Hn.."Smirk again

_He come at the desk and like the position was, me after the desk in the chair and him on the desk with his hands and with his face…it was like I was the teacher and he was the student but still this desk It's a little smaller to be a teacher one but still…he looks at me with that thinking face…annoying._

"You know…I really like you and I won't…"  
He let the words flowing and I was just looking. I don't want to know how my face looks after I heard that and in the same time I think he just wait for me to show him that I was attentive on his words still…not finding the fucking book.

"You won't?"  
"I won't accept No as response."

_He gets up and put the damn book that I was searching from 15 min and get out, and still…the program…the book…the words…_

Next Next day 

_It was a fucking boring day, the most boring day I ever had. But still…I can't stop thinking at that scene, I and that pervert and still thinking about…"You know...I really like you and I won't… accept no as response..."That were the words, that were the most awful words that have been said to me, I think, cause God, I can't get that hurt face out of my head! And I really look disturbed? Do I? Cause even the teachers come at my class desk and ask if something happened. This is not normal. Not for me anyway but if I think better…I won't accept no as response is more like a treat not like an affirmation…_

Library 

_He isn't here…here is nobody… and is so quiet …I like that …what the fuck am I thinking? I will seat at my desk, in my chair and read the book that yesterday…I will read that fucking book before it disappears again._

_Pass…one hour…two hours ….almost three. _

_Ok…I really can't be attentive on this book and if I don't recognize this to myself I won't get over it…Where the fuck is Neji?_

………………_.I can't believe I just think that and for most, is not because of some reasons, he is punished and he has to come every day here and …and…stop thinking._

Next next next day 

_Another stupid day and still he didn't come…yesterday at library and today at school…is not that I was looking for him but …I have English with him and…For god's sake I am not Gay!_

Library

_Pass one hour, he isn't coming today too. He likes me, yeah right, liar. You just made a joke and I was listening like a damn foul…and…thoughts cut._

"Hello."  
_He was behind me, whispering in my left ear, behind the chair with his hands on my shoulders, scaring me as hell._

"What the f…?"

_I couldn't finish the sentence because he start kissing my neck and I just can't move and my eyes start to close…_

"Hn.."_Smirking with his breath on my neck when he had looked at my closed eyes._

_He put both hands on my waist starting to put them after my skirt,his left hand being at my waist and so close to pants and the right hand being at my right nippels playing with them and in the same time kissing ,licking, biting my neck…_

"_You are really adorable with this face…I would look at you all day long…"  
He said that whispering in my ear so slow …and then kissing my neck again ,I let a moan escape and then I open my eyes, understanding the meaning, understanding his actions now…this can't be but I can't stop him…I raised my right hand and put it on Neji's right hand that was on my nipples and I try to get the thought that he has to stop but he just…just...Didn't._

"_You know you like it."  
He just continue all of it and then his left hand…going thru my pants and touching what he shouldn't …….._

"_Stop."  
I raised from the chair and go thru the library like I was followed by a lighting and with my left hand on my head cause for real…I can't believe…I just stayed there…in that chair and letting him…and…_

_I was at the end of the library…wanting to think but I could just think about his actions…his breath on my neck…my body trembling at the memory…I know that my cheeks are red right now and I am standing on a wall with my hand still being at my head and around me are just library mobile…just books, and I was on the only wall on this library that portion of wall that didn't have mobile for books and it was light thru the windows more than it was at the entrance …It was a beautiful view but still…I couldn't think of nothing that can be beautiful._

"Are you ok?"

_Neji was in my left starting to touch my left hand…and I let him…why…don't ask…He just looked at me and then he took my right hand that was still on my head and putting them beside me in his hands.._

"What do you want?"  
"Why are you so scared?"  
_Scared? I am not…ok…I am …but so…_

"I am not sc…"  
"Sh…"  
_He put his head on my forehead being taller than me…still with my hands in his still biside us and still looking in my eyes and the whisper…_

"If you aren't scared then you won't upset if I do this.."  
"Do…what..t.."  
_I couldn't finish the sentence…he just kissed my lips…he just did it...so soft…and so sweet…Slow until our lips tear apart .._

_He closed his eyes when he pulled his head a little back still on my forehead and still our hands didn't move._

"Hn…"smirk.  
"Why do you smile?"  
"Cause I really think I fall in love…"  
"Why?"  
_He raised my hands with his hands and kissing mine...With his lips and then keep holding them in ear before his face…_

"Because I missed you a whole day tomorrow and I couldn't sleep and now you just run…from me.."  
"But.."  
_I couldn't finish…cause he started to kiss softly and gently my neck again, letting go of my hands and I direction my head on my left to let him kiss…cause I could keep my head strait, I was looking at the window that was more up than the wall, cause the wall was covered with library furniture full with dusty books and the only window back there was lighting so much…the sun was so warm.._

_Then suddenly he speaks still on my neck, no one of either us looking at each other… _

"I am sorry…"

"For what?"  
_ I just stayed with my head in the same direction and he raise up his head and grab my chin with his right hand...For me to look at him…._

"If I hurt you."  
_I understand what he was saying and he did a little when he starts…_

_I tremble at the memory and place my head in the same direction…he seen the pain that I start to stop inside of me and not letting to be seen more but he grab my chin again and kiss me softly and sweet again._

Next Next Next Next Day 

_I was running to go in the library and that was the most shameless thing I ever done…I don't know how I look and really I would get scared if I would see myself._

Library

_I was at the door of the library, trying to catch my breath after running so much and didn't want to show that to Neji …cause for real…I think he will laugh…_

_I entered and like ordinary nobody was there but unordinary a little…and...Still…he wasn't there either…_

_I did wait; I pretend to read something for two hours…the same book that I pretend to read yesterday….the book name was "Don't want to go home."And for real I feel like it, that is why I did want to read it in the first place and I always felt like that, home is boring, home is sister and brother yelling all day and complaining about everything so I prefer standing here…pretending to read..Before I met Neji I did read…a lot of books but now I don't think I can be attentive at a single one…._

_Somebody open the door, I raise from my chair quick and I saw a student, a blonde one coming at me…I really thought it was…thoughts cut._

"Do you have, I will love you today?."

_The boy had the cheeks red at the name of the book and I go to find it and something I won't ever say laud… I read it and it was sad...But still so much love and romance…I felt like inside of many books I read right now and never understand why it's so sad when you love…it must be beautiful, and now I am sad because he isn't here…I really start to go insane._

"Here"

"Can you read page 33?"  
_I was looking in question at the hyperactive blond and I was like: what the fuck? He wants' me to read for him too?_

_And I open the book at page 33...it was a note I take it and the blonde take the book and I remain with the note. The boy gets outside smiling and I seat down looking at the note and open it:_

**Dear Gaara,I am sorry I can't come today…I am a little busy but can you come at 7 at the central park in the only bank that is close to the old abandon house will wait there, and excuse me if I will be late, I really try to don't be late…I am sorry I can't be there today. Love you.** Neji

_I was a little annoyed by the fact that he had put a blond to ask for this book…and if somebody else read? Anyway …He did take me home yesterday...close to my home cause I didn't want him to hear the yells that come from my house every day and he didn't say a thing but his phone rang …when he go and answered…he must meet the blonde on his way and he did tell me he forget his bag here…and he had notes in it cause this is a paper from a school note and he did write and put it in a book…why does he chose that I don't know...what name was….I will love you today…That sounds like this situation but he is not here today but being in central park at 7 and very close to that creepy house… for real..I am scared._

7 at clock and it's almost night…Central Park…very close to creepy house

_I really want to know why I do this…I don't know him for long…even if I had sow him in school but don't understand how can you be in love with somebody when you know him above 4 or 5 days? And I do as he says now? Anyway it passes 7 with three minutes...If he thinks I will stay here for 2 hours he thoughts wrong._

After 15 min

_I will go for real, damn him; I won't stay here until I die at how cold it is._

_I start to walk and behind me yell._

"Wait."

_He was shaking, he tried hard to catch his breath to speck and finally did when he raise his head up._

"I am sorry, don't go."  
_ I was standing at four big steps distance of him, looking at him._

"Ok."  
_That was all I could say. In fact I can't believe he did really run to come here…_

_He comes to me still wanting to breathe but demonstrate that he doesn't need air when he kissed me…_

"Let's stay down."  
_We sit on that bank, me in his arms, it was late so I don't care if somebody see us, still much of them being in their houses by now. I was cold when I stayed alone, now it was so warm in his arms that I was above to sleep…_

"Why you couldn't come today?"  
"Well…"  
"Don't lie."  
"Hn…"smirk."My cousin was attacked by some random idiots boys so…I have to kind of save her, that's why I didn't come two days of this weeks at school and library…but today I catch them."  
"And?"  
"And I treat them…beat them a little.."  
"And you are hurt?"  
"No, not a bit."

"That's ok."  
"Hn…"smirk

_He really liked the fact that I was asking if he is hurt or something…but I really did want to know, even if I said what he want but…that's it for the answer…He raised my chin from his shoulder for me to look him in the eyes and so did I and he kissed me gently and then started to open my mouth with his tongue, and he did, and kiss me French…but so…slow and sweet…he was very careful of all of my moves, of all of his moves to don't make me believe he is just kissing with a dog or stuff like that…being so gently…I think I am out of air….and I don't need air right now._

"Hn..." _smirks again like at the beginning at the kiss and let my head rest on his shoulder and catch the warm again…being about to sleep but trying hard to remain awake._

"You had ever go inside the house?"_He asked that and I try to awake more to understand but the felling from the kiss didn't disappear and didn't help me at all…_

"Inside…what house?"  
_He smirks again keeping his head on mine that was on his shoulder._

"The haunted house."  
_I was raising my head, disturbing his and looking at him ironically with my eyebrow raised too, and ask._

"Yeah…right…Haunted house?"  
"Not really, this is for child's to stay away from it."  
"So…"  
"I always go there with my friends…ok I used to go and its o.k. put a bed inside, a couch and a table. We stayed there when we didn't want to go home and play cards, drink beer and tell funny stories, is really not any ghost in there."  
"I really didn't believe it was but…"  
"But it was a creepy house…Hn.." _smirk, today he smirks a lot…_

_He gets up from the bank, letting me getting cold from the cold air…like he was letting me sit and look at him starting to feel the fever…he grabs my hand to come with him but stops at the middle of the road and catching my scarf that was red…don't ask…not mine…Temari's like mother when is winter. And it wraps it more and more…it was a long one and I was looking really ironical like: You want to kill me with this scarf?_

_But he did answer kissing me and I don't think he wants' to kill me anyway…not yet. And whisper after kiss in my ear just for me to hear…_

"I want you to be mine…"

_I was like: I am yours stupid but still…don't know what heis thinking about and I think more back…we put a bed inside…and in front of us was the creepy house…oh no…That isn't going to happen._

"Why?"  
"Because you will be just mine and nobody else's."  
"I am…yours."  
"Not fully …we just have to do something more."  
_My voice was slow and low, just for him to hear and he still whisper in my ear soft and still wanting to kill him that he had that though but still what can I do…._

_We go and enter...the house it was a ruin but did have two floors and we go up where it was like a house and for real …we were in the attic. Who was very very big but still in the way that we were walking at the end of the big thing and it was small, if you put walls and it seemed comfortable and nice… it was a chair, a bed, a couch and a table in the middle, and a carpet on the floor, it isn't so cold but still not warm either cause if I take my clothes off, I will probably froze. What am I thinking about?_

"Sit."

_I did as he said, sitting on the couch. And I forget to say that it was a chair there._

"Not there."  
_Fine, I sit on the chair. I will annoy him to hell…I really don't know why I want that. He starts to take his scarf off and his jacket too, and let his white skirt that has his buttons black to cover him and grab my hands to put me stay in two feet's._

"_You know where I want you to stay."_

_He kisses my lips, soft but the kiss didn't take more than 5 sec._

_He put me on the bed. I don't know why I don't complain…still scared like hell._

"_What...do you want to do?"  
He smirk at my question, and still I didn't want him to smirk at the question and he start to take my scarf off and I put my hands on his to stop him for the answer._

"To have you."

_I let my hands down at the response and let him without realize to take my scarf down and start to take my jacket off too…he start kissing my neck, making me moan, without even want …I put my hands on his hands while he was still trying to get off my jacket. He put himself still doing everything above me and stops kissing me and looks in my eyes…._

"Can I…love you today?"

"I…"  
_I was really confused cause for real I don't know. I was scared and for him to answer was the biggest wrong thing he ever done with me, cause he already know me and he remained me something I forget, he was with me in kindergarten…I told Sasuke a girl kissed me cause back then he looked like a girl…but the truth was that he kissed me…._

"Don't ask, please."  
_He understand the thing I was asking him to don't do, cause he still wait for my answer too much when I was thinking, and I was sure he want me to ask but I just couldn't say yes,..I know I would say no but I didn't want him to upset…in the matter of fact I was 17 and he was 18 or 19…anyway...I was kind of virgin and scared and more, I am not the boy in this relationship, more of it, there is no girl in this relationship and I am the girl or kind of…for him…he takes control if I could understand my thoughts myself…_

_He still was above me but gently …not smashing me but he somehow do and take the jacket of…it was cold and I think he know it too. On the bed were some blankets and they were clean and big, special for winter…I wander if he come here to put some blankets…thoughts cut_

_He did kiss me…and then come to my neck again biting hard…I moan at the sensation…he start taking his skirt off...letting his flesh to be seen by me…he had muscle and he was so…_

"_Kiss me."  
He just said that …looking at me and I kissed him,…not much strength but still…kissing him and all he do is smirking and then start to unbutton my skirt kissing every bit o flesh that he discover taking off my skirt and when he finally did it ,he look at me and kiss me on lips and the start to take of the skirt totally and I let him…again..Don't ask why._

_After he start to kiss my neck again, letting a moan escape he continue…kissing my nipples and licking and biting….I put my hands on his hair at the sensation and he just continue slower…torturing me. And then come up, playing with my nipples with his hands and then smirk at the fact that I couldn't concentrate to the kiss very much._

_He start kissing me again..all my chest..my skin that he seen…my belly and the stat to kiss my hand that was laying beside him, couldn't move it and start to suck my middle finger…At the action I just tremble thinking what does that means…if I get exited just by doing it with my finger..and more..my middle finger…in the same time he start to unbutton my pants zipper…and leeting go of my finger…he start kissing all the flash he could see and then taking down my pants letting my boxer shouts still there…pulling a little with a little…I realize what he wants to do when I remember the action with the finger and I just blush at the though and try to get upstanding on my butt but still he didn't let me, he kept his fingers on my boxers and kiss me on my lips, pulling me down to stay there, I couldn't say a thing at it, I was just to concentrate and to embarrassed …when he want to go back at my boxers with his head I put my right hand on his face to look at him and to show him I not really prepared…even if I won't be ever and that I think I just show him how red my face was…he move his head somehow and start to suck my middle finger again…in the same time moving his hands and start to touch slow skin…and…then I raise up…he was looking at me smirking…Like I know you won't let me even if I beg but you can't move anyway when I will do it….and he put me on my back again…kissing my lips again… and kissing my neck…my chest..my nipples and going down to belly and the skin…that was kind of sensible at his lips and start to pull the boxers down and down kissing all….and put them on the floor for me to don't get them…thinking that I was complete naked with him on a bed in a creepy house…and still so cold being winter and still I didn't fell cold one bit and he known that from the start…he start sucking…down and up and I just moaned and can't move, finally manage to get up on my back, pulling his hair in my hands and moaning lauder and he did continue didn't move one bit…his hands there…his mouth here…I just didn't want to think about it and then he smirk when he seen that I was Cumming and he did swallow all not even caring what it was…for me it was like I can't believe I just done that, and I can't believe what he done after and then he just come above me kissing my neck and then my lips…Then I touch something of the bed with my feet. And realize that he took off my socks too…I didn't even felt when he did…he start to take his pants off with his boxers too…and for real, he was big…he kissed me all over, making me tremble from my ear lobe to my feet's and I just couldn't move, I wish I could do something but he didn't let me move, or talk. When I want to move he does something to keep me still, when I want to talk he is kissing me with his tongue couldn't say anything but moaning more at his touches.. no that I would complain…After all he start to move his fingers at my entrance…couldn't believe it..But still…moaning at one finger that was the intruder for me…and then two fingers…and then there… I could see that he was so smiling…kissing my lips…_

"I like this…"  
_I manage to talk from my moaning to ask him…_

"What do… you like…?"  
_He smirks and come to my ear whispering…_

"You are so damn tight... "  
_And then sucking to my ear lobe…couldn't move…just moan…at his fingers…he manage to add the four finger but didn't succeed to much…he did fully smiled at that…_

Again whispering…

"Can I love you today?"  
_I remember that book…I couldn't believe…that book is everywhere but still his words had nothing to do with it in this situation…Keep moving his fingers I moan the answer…_

"Yes…you can.."  
_And he just remove his fingers and kiss me on my lips again with his tongue making circles… then he enter me…too tight for him but still up and down…I moan more lauder and more lauder and more lauder as he enter more and more in me, he just kissed my neck in the same time. I really think I scream at some point, but I couldn't hear anything…As he rested on my chest breathing heavily still letting his manhood in my entrance but didn't move. Still hurt inside of me but breathing hard, catching my breath after some good minutes…after doing it again…I was really tired and so does he…I rested myself on his chest sleeping._

Tomorrow morning

"Good morning."  
_As I open my eyes I saw him looking at me smiling and I looked at him a little bit concernd about what is gonna happen to me when I get home._

_He get of the bed and look at me and I try to stand up on my butt again but still,just one move and I think I will broke in two from the pain._

"Are you ok?"  
_He come at me and put his hands on my back, helping me to stand, hugging me a kissing me on my neck a little._

"Good morning."  
_I finally answer after the kiss…but still he was standing there looking at me and smiling at my every sound I make from the pain of my ass ._

"You know, it's not funny, it really hurts…"  
"And you know something.."  
"What?"  
"We can do something about it."  
"Again, what?"  
"Well…does it again will make you feel better…"  
_He smiled at his own affirmation and look at me, helping me to stand like I was a grandma_.

"Don't even say that again."  
"Why?"He did laugh a little.

"It hurts more..."

"I am sorry… I won't say it…I will do it…"  
_He start kissing me again, with his tongue soft …and put his hands on my waist, lifting me up and caring me like we just married and put me on my back on the bed._

"What are you doing?"  
"I help you."  
"With what?"  
"With your pain."  
_He just smiled, giving a response that didn't even do more better but what can I don't...he started to kiss my lips again and look at me and still someone enter the house….being a haunted one and a ruin …we just walk a little…me more like a snake than walking..for real..hurt and we look at a pink haired girl entered in the house walking the fragile stairs and he sow us…starting to shout…I think she believed she sow a ghost or something…and fall down the stairs... hurting herself badly and pass out…_

_We just get out of the house and walk like nothing happened…ok …me having some pain somewhere but just saying everybody asked that I fall and hurt and the weir thing is that a old woman sow as and she was with an old man holding his hands and walking thru the park and somebody asked what happened to me, I think his name was Kiba and know Neji, and the old woman heard the conversation, how I fall and all, and they both smiled at us and the old woman directing his finger like a No-no but we smile and continue walking…we don't know what happened with the girl…we don't know if she died or she just pass out…we didn't check but for sure now it is a ghost in that house …but we just didn't give a damn._

_In the end I read that book and for real..it was 100% our story cause the book had white pages, nothing written in them just 10 pages with something that said that the book was just the title and something like that and I figure that out from Neji laughing for me pretending that I read that and still.. I did write it._


End file.
